Agricultural sprayers include one or more tanks for containing a chemical solution for application to a crop or the ground. The solution tank must be thoroughly rinsed after use, particularly if the sprayer is going to be stored for a period of time or if a different chemical solution is to be applied in subsequent spraying operations. Heretofore, structures for rinsing the tank have presented several problems. One type of structure includes rotating rinse nozzles for spraying water on the tank sides. The rotating nozzles typically provide only a low rinse water flow rate at high pressure and are ineffective for fast, complete tank rinsing. The rotating mechanism requires vanes and bearings and often seizes up as a result of particles in the rinse water. Seizure can also result from being submerged in the chemical solution. Once the nozzle seizes and stops rotating, rinsing becomes less complete and less effective.
In another type of structure, rinse nozzles or tubes lined with holes are placed around the top of the solution tank. Although such structures are less prone to plugging than the rotating mechanisms, the finite number of nozzles or holes in the tube do not provide for complete, effective coverage of the sides to be rinsed. In addition, the rotating mechanisms and the tube or nozzle rinse structures are very expensive to manufacture and usually require high pressure for removing residual products from the tank walls.